Apocalypse Now, Sammy !
by Lydean
Summary: Pour tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont vu la saison 4 et n’en peuvent plus d’attendre le 10 septembre ! Enjoy ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse Now, Sammy !

**Prologue**

_**Sam**_

Le monde s'était écroulé. Toute la couleur avait disparu et avait laissé la place à une obscurité oppressante. Il étouffait. A la minute où il avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire, ses jambes s'étaient dérobées. Il faisait un cauchemar. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et Dean lui lâcherait encore une de ses blagues vaseuses dont il avait le secret.

Dean …. Depuis le début il l'avait mis en garde. Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Pourtant à chaque fois que son grand frère avait percé à jours ses maudits secrets, il en avait été malade. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait secourir le monde. Il n'avait pas réussi à protéger son grand frère, à le libérer du contrat qu'il avait fait pour lui sauver la vie … encore … à lui, petit frère ingrat. Alors oui, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose de bien cette fois même si son aîné ne comprenait pas que c'était aussi pour lui qu'il faisait ça. Sa haine pour Lilith avait guidé ses pas. Elle avait envoyé en Enfer la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux et elle devait payer quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Mais au moment où il aurait dû se réjouir de sa victoire, tout avait dérapé : Les révélations de Ruby l'avaient anéanti. Non seulement, il n'avait secouru personne mais en plus il avait ouvert en grand les portes à Lucifer, lui laissant tout loisir de déclencher l'apocalypse.

Pire que tout, il avait perdu son grand frère. Tous ses mensonges, son attitude, les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit avant de passer cette porte, gouffre vers l'enfer. Comment pourrait-il lui pardonner alors que lui-même en était totalement incapable.

Et malgré tout, Dean était arrivé. Il avait tué Ruby et il était encore là, pour lui. Alors, il fera ce qu'il faut pour retrouver sa confiance. Il lui doit. Il se battra jusqu'au bout … pour lui.

_**Dean**_

Trop tard. Encore une fois, il était arrivé trop tard. C'était tout lui ça. Quand il avait finalement réussi à franchir cette foutue porte, un simple coup d'œil lui avait appris l'étendue des dégâts : Lilith morte, son sang s'écoulant de manière étrange sur le sol et l'autre pétasse penchée au-dessus de Sam, lui susurrant certainement ces âneries habituelles. Mais le pire était l'état général de son petit frère : Son regard désorienté, découragé et reflétant une détresse à vous arracher le cœur à la petite cuillère.

Quel protecteur merdique ! Mais il ne laisserait pas tomber. La première chose à faire était de tuer cette salope de Ruby. Quel blaireau ! Il aurait dû le faire il y a bien longtemps dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Sammy lui en aurait voulu quelques temps mais ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. A présent que c'était chose faite, sa haine commençait à s'atténuer mais l'anxiété était à son paroxysme. Il fallait attaquer la partie suivante de la liste, la plus importante.

Sauver, protéger Sammy. Même s'il avait décidé d'accepter son frère quoiqu'il devienne, il savait au fond de lui qui il était vraiment. Et non, ce n'était pas un monstre. Son cadet ne l'avait jamais été malgré ses craintes et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le devenir. Même si pour ça il devait lui botter le derrière jusqu'à ce que le démon lui sorte par les trous de nez.

Sa colère et ses angoisses s'étaient évaporées au moment où il avait plongé son regard dans les yeux de celui qu'il croyait avoir définitivement perdu. Sa détresse lui avait brisé le cœur mais il l'avait reconnu. C'était bien lui, son petit frère, son Sammy. Alors non, il ne l'abandonnera pas. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour le soutenir, pour qu'il s'en sorte. Il se battra jusqu'au bout … pour lui.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

_**Deux mois plus tard.**_

**- Vous n'êtes qu'un foutu incapable ! A cause de vous, le chantier prend du retard ! C'est quand même pas la panacée qu'on vous demande. Bougez-vous ou votre contrat dans notre entreprise sera le plus court inscrit dans le livre des records du monde entier !**

Il rabattit d'un geste rageur le clapet de son portable tout en maugréant et en insultant la bande de bras cassés qui travaillait pour lui. « Travaillait », encore un bien grand mot. Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué d'expulser ces dépravés. Des gens d'une intelligence plus que limitée. Avec le budget qu'il avait débloqué pour les reloger ailleurs, ces misérables familles auraient pu vivre plus décemment. Il ne comprenait pas l'attachement que ces nécessiteux avaient pour le taudis qu'ils osaient appeler leur foyer. Son projet à lui était plus qu'ambitieux. Le complexe multiloisirs qu'il avait envisagé comprenait un parc aquatique avec thalassothérapie, un énorme centre sportif de remise en forme, des restaurants divers et variés qui offriraient des cuisines du monde entier, un hôtel proposant des suites adaptées au besoin de chacun et des bars ambiances, légèrement à l'écart pour ne pas perturber la tranquillité des résidents. Le tout situé au bord du lac Huron, dans la baie de Saginaw.

Avec toutes les richesses qu'offrait le Michigan, il était temps que ces ploucs lâchent leurs betteraves et leurs patates et se préoccupent de l'avenir. Pas étonnant que cet état subisse la récession depuis 2001 et que le taux de chômage soit le plus élevé de la nation. Tous ces gens n'avaient aucune ambition. Lui voyait très bien sa destiné : Avec la réussite de ce projet, il serait puissant et riche. Et de surcroît, il rendait un immense service à son pays en intégrant dans cette région des personnes dotées d'un niveau social autrement plus intéressant que la majorité des pèquenauds dépourvus d'un soupçon de raison qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque-là.

Il aurait aimé partager son succès avec son ami de toujours. Un grand homme, comme lui. Mais malheureusement, il était mort dans des circonstances tragiques et on ne peut plus étranges. Son corps avait été retrouvé la semaine précédente sur Donahue Beach. L'air de ses poumons avait laissé la place à une demi-douzaine de kilos de sable. C'était comme si la plage l'avait avalé pour mieux le recracher ensuite. Les sables mouvants n'étant pas chose courante dans la région, il avait soupçonné les habitants d'avoir assassiné son ami. Mais les flics du coin étaient également des incapables et ils n'avaient trouvé aucune preuve confirmant ses dires. D'ailleurs, il les soupçonnait de ne rien comprendre à cette mort.

Le plus contraignant dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait dû recruter quelqu'un pour le remplacer et que l'abruti qu'on lui avait collé n'était pas foutu d'évacuer les quelques familles qui restaient. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire : se rendre lui-même sur place pour régler la situation. Après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même.

Il se rendit donc dans cette toute petite ville près de Saginaw malgré l'heure avancée. Après quelques injonctions et menaces bien senties, il décida qu'il était grand temps de faire une petite pause. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il avait pris soin de la garer à l'extérieur de la ville, à la lisière du bois. On ne sait jamais avec ces gens ! Tout en progressant dans l'obscurité à peine éclairée par un quartier de lune, il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose attirait son attention. Il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un bruit, d'un mouvement près de lui ou seulement d'une sale impression mais il accéléra le pas pour rejoindre au plus vite son véhicule. Les clés, entassées au fond de sa poche, lui étaient difficilement accessibles tant ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ses pieds s'emballèrent et sa respiration se fit haletante. Plus que quelques mètres et il arriverait à destination. Il pouvait apercevoir sa grosse BMW et avait enfin déniché le boîtier d'ouverture automatique des portes. Alors qu'il appuyait sur le bouton, la lumière occasionnée par les warnings éclaira subrepticement les pins qui bordaient la forêt. Cette fois, il en était sûr, il avait vu quelque chose bouger. Tout en effectuant un léger bond sur le côté sous l'effet de la surprise, il se mit à hurler :

**- Qui est là ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je vous préviens, j'appelle les flics !**

Un simple bruissement répondit à son avertissement. Ca devait être le vent dans les arbres. Mais pas la moindre petite brise ne lui léchait le visage. Il continua donc sa progression jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs vers ces frémissements qui s'intensifiaient et à son grand malheur, se rapprochaient. La panique le gagna totalement quand il atteint sa voiture. Ses mains tremblantes s'approchèrent de la poignée.

Il l'agrippa, tira dessus, s'installa au volant et mis le contact tout en observant, terrorisé, les alentours. Rien. Il appuya sur la fermeture centralisée des portes et alluma les phares. Il scruta aussi loin que possible les environs. Non, décidément, il n'y avait rien. Pourtant son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi jusque-là. Il devenait parano. Il avait besoin d'une clope. Il se pencha pour atteindre son paquet et son briquet dans la boîte à gants. C'est en se relevant qu'il aperçu le gigantesque hêtre devant sa voiture. Il hallucinait. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement. Cet arbre imposant ne se trouvait pas là il y a une seconde. Et il bougeait, comme animé d'une âme humaine. Une de ses branches se brandit doucement comme un doigt divin et accusateur dirigé vers lui. Il ne voyait plus que ça juste de l'autre côté du pare-brise, inondé de la lumière bleutée des phares.

Pétrifié, il réussit à appuyer sur l'accélérateur mais il n'avait pas enclenché de vitesse. En essayant d'empoigner le levier, il mit la main sur son briquet qu'il avait échappé et qui s'alluma spontanément. La brûlure sur sa main était intolérable et il balança l'objet sur la plage arrière. Il vit alors des flammes s'élever dans l'habitacle. Le choix cornélien de mourir brûlé ou sortir pour affronter ce monstre se réduit considérablement quand il s'aperçut que seule sa main s'était embrasée. Il la frappa sur le siège passager priant pour que ce geste étouffe le feu qui lui consumait la paume. Mais cette agitation désordonnée et désespérée n'eut comme conséquence que d'embraser ses doigts. Son corps fut pris de convulsion. Il entrait en transe. Les flammes quittèrent sa main carbonisée pour pénétrer insidieusement entre sa peau et ses muscles. Il pouvait les sentir progresser, brûlant tout sur leur passage et il n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter leur parcours infernal. La douleur épouvantable qu'il ressentait aurait dû lui faire perdre connaissance mais contre toute attente il restait conscient. Atrocement conscient. Il pouvait ressentir leur diffusion lente d'abord sur le flanc droit de son corps, puis ses jambes, une à une pour finir par remonter vers le bras gauche. On aurait dit que le brasier avait pris soin d'éviter tous les organes vitaux afin de provoquer des dommages sadiques à sa victime. Malgré sa bouche grande ouverte qui tentait de hurler la souffrance qu'il endurait, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de ses cordes vocales totalement fondues sous l'effet de la chaleur. Sa peau qui tentait tant bien que mal de résister se boursouflait et collait à la doublure de son magnifique costume taillé sur mesure et d'un aspect extérieur toujours intact. Sous l'étouffante pression, ses yeux commencèrent à sortir de leurs orbites. C'est à ce moment-là que l'oxygène contenu dans son corps s'enflamma. Son dernier soupir fut donc accompagné d'une vapeur rouge infernale.

Le hêtre avait repris sa place au sein de la forêt. Il paraissait même plus petit au milieu des grands pins immobiles. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent. Au loin, on aurait pu entendre le clapotis de l'eau si un bruit de moteur n'avait perturbé la quiétude de ce lieu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Sam venait de claquer la porte d'entrée de la maison de Bobby. Il se dirigeait à grandes enjambées, se faufilant entre les vieilles carcasses de voitures, vers son sanctuaire. Un petit endroit de verdure bien à l'écart de la maison où il pouvait cogiter et se maudire en paix.

**- C'était quoi ça ?**

Bien sûr, Dean l'avait suivi ! Son cher grand frère l'avait fait des milliers de fois mais lui n'avait pas le droit de se barrer en claquant la porte. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers son aîné.

**- Sam ? … Je te parle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?**

Tout en posant la question, Dean attrapa son petit frère par l'épaule le forçant à se retourner. Quand ce dernier daigna lever la tête, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

**- Tu pars chasser ! … Tout seul ! … Encore**. Fulmina-t-il.

Les deux derniers mois avaient été extrêmement pénibles pour Sam. Il avait d'abord demandé à être enfermé dans la panic room de Bobby pour être totalement sevré de son envie de sucer du sang de démon. Il avait vraiment souffert les premiers jours mais Dean était resté à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Pendant ce temps-là, Bobby et de nombreux autres chasseurs assumaient les chasses qu'il aurait dû faire ! Puis, alors qu'il était encore enfermé, son aîné était parti pour anéantir quelques démons qui sévissaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Ca avait duré des jours et des jours et il en était revenu totalement lessivé. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait été paniqué à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il s'était alors promis de se rétablir vite afin de partir avec lui lors de la prochaine manifestation démoniaque. Mais c'était sans compter les séquelles engendrées par ses activités nocturnes de l'année précédente. D'abord, il avait été affaibli. Dean avait beau lui répéter que tout ça n'était que dans sa tête, lui sentait bien que la puissance qu'il éprouvait les derniers temps avait totalement disparue. Il était redevenu un simple mortel, vulnérable. Il avait peur de ne plus être à la hauteur, d'être une charge plutôt qu'un frère secourable. Alors quand la deuxième chasse s'était présentée, son aîné qui devait apparemment lire dans ses pensées, était encore parti sans lui, en pleine nuit. Arrivé sur place, il l'avait appelé lui expliquant que c'était pour son bien et qu'il pourrait l'accompagner quand il serait tout à fait rétabli. Mais Sam savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de l'autre séquelle, une marque indélébile dans les yeux de son aîné : Dean n'avait plus confiance en lui. La preuve ? Il préférait partir seul et demander à Bobby de rester pour surveiller son instable petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'autant plus que son grand frère ne l'avait pas abandonné malgré toutes ses bourdes. Le plus âgé des Winchester était resté à ses côtés, l'aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, essayant de le rassurer dans ses moments de doute, parfois maladroitement mais sans jamais s'énerver. Et c'est ce qui clochait. Sam aurait préféré que Dean se lâche une bonne fois et que tout redevienne comme avant : les deux frangins partant à la chasse aux démons, invulnérables parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. Non seulement il restait là impassible mais en plus « Sammy » était un mot qui avait totalement disparu de son vocabulaire courant. Preuve inconsciente de la déception qui sommeillait toujours au plus profond de la tête de son grand frère. Alors, il avait décidé de s'entraîner durement pour développer sa force physique. Il s'était excusé un nombre incalculable de fois bien que Dean tenta en vain de l'en empêcher et surtout il lui avait fait une promesse qu'il tiendrait à coup sûr : plus de mensonges. Pour toute réponse, le plus âgé des Winchester avait secoué la tête de haut en bas avec une moue dubitative.

Tout à l'heure, Bobby avait parlé de la nouvelle chasse qu'ils avaient décelée : Deux corps atrocement mutilés avaient été retrouvés près de Saginaw à une semaine d'intervalle. Les circonstances de leur mort étaient plus qu'étranges. Sam avait alors montré fièrement le dossier réalisé à partir de ses recherches. Cette fois-ci, il comptait bien partir et se battre pour réparer ses erreurs. Toutes ses erreurs. Mais Dean avait répondu d'un ton las : « OK ! J'y vais. » Il ne lui avait même pas proposé de l'accompagner. C'était sans aucun doute, la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

**- Quoi ? Tout ça c'est parce que tu veux venir chasser ! Tu pouvais pas l'dire, tout simplement ! Ben … Tu peux venir … si vraiment tu sens qu'ça va.**

**- Oui ! Ca va ! Et je viens avec toi !**

Et il se tourna à nouveau, se dirigeant vers la maison de Bobby, soulagé de ne plus être obligé de croiser les yeux de son frère.

**- Non, non, non, attends une seconde ! Je veux que tu me dises c'qui se passe.**

Dean voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Ca faisait deux mois qu'il voyait son frère dépérir et ça le rendait malade. Ce grand gaillard, qui d'habitude le soûlait à papoter tout le temps comme une fille, s'était ratatiné et muré dans le silence. Il lui avait pourtant dit que l'apocalypse et la levée de Lucifer n'était pas de sa responsabilité. Il lui avait également avoué que le seul fautif dans cette histoire c'était son idiot de grand frère, trop faible pour résister aux tortures. Lui qui avait échoué là où leur père avait réussi. Et que, grâce à cette « performance », il avait brisé le premier sceau. Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait et ils s'étaient engagés tous deux à corriger leurs erreurs, essayer de sauver un maximum de personnes, détruire tous les démons, sans exception, et se battre pour obtenir un semblant de rédemption. Néanmoins, il ne partirait pas à la chasse avec son petit frère avant d'avoir réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Sam s'arrêta net, leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant :

**- Rien. Je veux juste aller chasser. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé dans cette baraque**.

Alors qu'il recommençait à avancer, Dean le stoppa encore une fois.

- **Sam ! Parle-moi !**

- **Je n'ai rien à dire de plus !**

Il continuait de tourner le dos à son aîné car il savait très bien que s'il croisait son regard, il allait craquer. Mais c'était justement ce que Dean voulait et il se posta devant lui, la tête penchée, cherchant à faire lever les yeux de son jeune frère.

- **Sam ?**

**- …**

**- Sam ! Regarde-moi !**

- **Lâche-moi Dean ! Je veux juste aller chasser ! C'est tout !**

- **Tu oublies ta promesse là ! Et on ne bougera pas le temps que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui cloche.**

A ce moment précis, Sam avait très envie de le pousser violemment de manière à pouvoir dégager le passage et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce casse-bonbons de frangin. Mais c'aurait été inutile car en plus de lui porter sur les nerfs, il était aussi très têtu.

C'était foutu ! Sa respiration se fit saccadée. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque-là se mirent à couler et tout son corps fut secoué de légers tremblements. Et pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas levé la tête.

- **J'aurais voulu … mais je comprends tu sais…**

**- Ben moi j'comprends rien du tout. T'aurais voulu quoi ? **

Sur ces mots, il prit les épaules de son jeune frère et l'obligea à le regarder. Il regretta ce geste aussitôt. Le visage inondé de larmes de son cadet était ravagé par la douleur et la culpabilité. Malgré son statut d'aîné, il était complètement démuni. A ce stade, rien de ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire ne l'aurait réconforté. Pourtant ce geste avait eu pour conséquence de délier la langue de Sam.

**- J'aurais voulu qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Que tout soit comme avant.**

**- Sam ! On en a déjà parlé ! On ne peut pas revenir en …**

**- Non, Dean ! C'est pas ça …. C'est … Est-ce que toi tu pourras me pardonner ?**

- **Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien à …**

**- Arrête ! Je te connais aussi bien que toi tu me connais ! Tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti, de t'avoir caché toutes ces horreurs que j'ai faites et tu es déçu par mon attitude, par ce que j'ai fait et ce que j'ai dit ! Je le sais ! Ne dis pas le contraire ! Alors arrête de jouer le grand frère protecteur et sois honnête ! Dis-le ! Hurle ! Fais ce que tu veux mais ne fais pas comme si de rien était ! … S'il te plait, … Dean ?**

Là, il devait bien admettre que son frangin avait raison. Même si la colère avait totalement disparu au moment où il l'avait retrouvé juste après la mort de Ruby, il avait gardé ce ressentiment. Pour lui c'était une trahison impardonnable. Pourtant, il savait que Sam avait de réelles bonnes intentions et avait été manipulé par cette garce. Mais il n'avait pas accepté que la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour lui l'abandonne. Il s'était remis en question plus d'une fois : Pourquoi son jeune frère ne lui faisait plus confiance et préférait lui mentir ? Qu'avait-il fait ou pas fait pour que son protégé se barre en secret la nuit retrouver cette poufiasse et développer ses pouvoirs, le conduisant droit vers l'enfer ? Et le pire, pourquoi ne pas avoir écouté Bobby, s'être laissé emporté et dire toutes ses horreurs qu'il ne pensait même pas et qui avaient eu pour conséquence de lui faire passer cette maudite porte ? Finalement, il s'aperçut qu'il s'en voulait plus à lui-même de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur qu'à son jeune frère, planté devant lui et implorant son pardon. Comment pouvait-il le faire souffrir encore après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Non, il ne lui en voulait plus mais comment lui dire.

**- Je suis désolé Sammy ! Tu sais, même si ce que tu as dit était vrai ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Et moi aussi j'aimerais qu'on reparte à zéro.**

Mais son cadet ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était arrêté au « Sammy » et n'avait plus qu'une envie : serrer son grand frère dans ses bras. Ce qu'il fit. Dean qui n'était pourtant pas aussi démonstratif que lui, resserra l'étreinte, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé cette complicité qui les liait. Au bout d'un moment, il éloigna son jeune frère tout en le maintenant fermement par les épaules. Sam le fixait droit dans les yeux, enfin ! Alors, l'aîné le gratifia d'un de ses magnifiques sourires comme il en a le secret et lui ordonna :

- **C'est pas tout ça Sammy ! Mais faudrait peut-être penser à faire ton sac ! On a du boulot qui nous attend !**

Le fameux sac étant déjà prêt depuis un bail, il fut balancé dans le coffre et les deux frangins reprirent la route dans la Chevrolet en direction de leur prochaine chasse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Seize heures les séparaient de Saginaw. Sam s'était endormi du sommeil du juste peu après le départ. Dean lâchait la route des yeux régulièrement pour l'observer, à l'affût du moindre signe d'agitation. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il sourit à l'idée que son rôle de grand frère protecteur ressurgissait à chaque instant. Il soupçonnait son cadet de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et il ne voulait pas perturber ce repos plus que nécessaire. Il en avait même éteint l'autoradio. Le voyant si serein, il se disait que tout était peut être redevenu comme avant – apocalypse exclue, bien entendu.

Les sourcils de l'aîné se froncèrent d'un coup, son regard s'assombrit et il échappa un soupir : Il allait devoir parler de ce qui s'était passé au cours de la chasse précédente et ça l'angoissait au plus haut point. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter son petit frère qu'il sentait encore très affaibli psychologiquement. Il pouvait sentir la culpabilité le ronger de l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'en apprenant la nouvelle, il se jette corps et âme dans la protection de son aîné, se détruisant comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente. Mais, d'une part il ne s'agissait pas d'un événement anodin ; de plus, Sam était également concerné par cette révélation et enfin, ils s'étaient mutuellement promis de ne plus rien se cacher. Alors il prit la décision de tout lui raconter … bientôt … quand l'affaire qui les attendait serait terminée. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Elle lui permettrait de préparer le terrain et surtout de voir comment se comportait et évoluait Sammy au cours de cette chasse. Décidé, il jeta à nouveau un œil à son frère quand son estomac le rappela à l'ordre.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils roulaient maintenant et le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler le matin même n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Depuis environ deux mois, il s'était mis à sauter des repas et n'avait grignoté que ce qui était nécessaire à sa survie. Tout ce qu'il essayait d'avaler avait un goût de colère et de culpabilité. Un mélange assez écoeurant mais au demeurant très efficace pour un régime. Il décida donc de s'arrêter un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes et assouvir le gouffre stomacal qui s'était réveillé depuis sa discussion matinale avec Sammy.

Il s'arrêta dans une station essence afin de refaire le plein puis se gara sur le parking du restaurant routier situé juste à côté. A la seconde où il retira la clé du contact, Sam ouvrit les yeux.

**- On est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pâteuse.**

**- Non. On n'a même pas fait la moitié de la route. Mais j'ai trop la dalle Sammy !**

Le plus jeune des Winchester afficha un sourire sincère : Son grand frère n'avait pas changé ! Il s'étira et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de l'Impala. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il ne se souvenait plus à quel point il était rassurant d'être dans cette voiture en compagnie de son frangin. Voyant qu'il pouvait se connecter sur le Net, il décida d'emmener son portable pour faire quelques recherches supplémentaires pendant le déjeuner.

Le restaurant était bondé et devant l'absence de table libre, Sam se tourna vers son frère :

**- On ferait peut être mieux de commander et de manger dans la voiture ! En plus on a encore de la route pour arriver à Saginaw…**

Tout en suivant des yeux les deux assiettes plus qu'appétissantes qui lui passaient sous le nez, l'aîné répondit d'un ton sans réplique :

**- Non Sammy ! On fait une pause.**

Puis il se dirigea vers une petite table légèrement isolée dans un coin de la salle ou deux jeunes femmes papotaient autour d'un café. Sam n'entendit pas le baratin que son grand frère leur faisait mais elles se levèrent avec un grand sourire et partirent en emportant leur café. Dean se tourna vers son frère avec un visage victorieux et l'encouragea à le rejoindre à la table. Non ! Il n'avait pas changé !

**- Et ce sera quoi pour ces messieurs ?**

La voix angélique de la serveuse avait réussi à faire lever le nez des deux garçons, l'un du menu et l'autre de son ordinateur portable. La déception de l'aîné en voyant cette femme rondouillette d'une cinquantaine d'années ne l'empêcha pas de commander.

**- Alors ce sera des œufs, des saucisses, un steak avec des frites, un Brownie et une part de tarte aux pommes. Oh ! Et n'oubliez pas le Ketchup !**

Alors que la serveuse commençait à se retourner pour se diriger vers les cuisines, Dean continua :

**- Et toi Sammy qu'est-ce que tu prends ?**

**- Oh ! Euh ! Un café. Merci.**

Il venait de lâcher les yeux de la serveuse quand il croisa ceux de son grand frère. Il céda :

**- Mais avant, je vais prendre un steak/frites et une pomme.**

Satisfait, Dean regarda sa cinquantenaire partir et lança la conversation :

**- Alors ? T'as du nouveau ? **

**- Ouais ! Et ça va pas te faire plaisir !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Devant l'incompréhension générale, les autorités ont fait appel à nos copains du FBI.**

**- Nan ?!**

**- Si ! Mais j'ai obtenu l'adresse de la morgue où on été conduits les corps et le nom du médecin légiste qui a effectué les autopsies : C'est le docteur Logan. Et je pense qu'on devrait commencer par lire les rapports … voire examiner les corps.**

**- Ouais, j'suis d'accord. Mais il va falloir trouver une identité … ou alors, on entre sans leur demander leur avis.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Quand on arrivera ce soir, il fera nuit. Alors quitte à la passer dehors, on ferait bien de commencer l'enquête en allant « s'informer » directement à la source.**

**- Attends ! Si je comprends bien, tu veux qu'on entre par effraction dans une morgue qu'on ne connaît pas et sûrement surveillée par les flics pour piquer des rapports d'autopsie qui n'y sont peut être même plus ? … J'sais pas Dean. Ca me paraît risqué.**

**- Ca ne te posait pas tant de problèmes avant.**

Cette phrase pourtant anodine eut des conséquences inattendues chez les deux frères. Sam baissa la tête et Dean regretta de ne pas avoir tourné sept fois la langue dans sa bouche. Malgré la véracité de ses dires, il ne souhaitait pas remémorer des souvenirs douloureux à son cadet. Les assiettes arrivèrent et le fumet pourtant alléchant qui s'en dégageait ne parvenait pas à lui rouvrir l'appétit. Il se pencha en avant, essayant de trouver le regard de son petit frère et ajouta d'une voix qui se voulait la plus douce possible :

**- C'est pas un problème Sammy. Tu as raison. Ca ne sert à rien de se jeter tête baissée dans la gueule du loup.**

Le cadet se redressa alors et approuva d'un signe de tête. Ce qui ne suffit pas à Dean qui rajouta avec une moue complice et son index pointé sur son frère :

**- Mais c'est toi qui te charges de nos identités ! Et ne t'avise pas de me donner un nom de fille !**

L'une des grandes qualités de Sam était le fait de pardonner facilement et rapidement aux autres mais réciproquement, son plus grand défaut consistait à ne s'accorder aucun pardon. Alors devant les tentatives désespérées de son frère pour lui remonter le moral, il avait tenté d'afficher le sourire le plus rassurant possible bien qu'il fut sûr que Dean ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Ce dernier avait recouvré l'appétit mais, plongé dans son assiette, il ne se sentait pas révéler à son susceptible frangin quoi que ce soit pour le moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

La morgue était située dans le sous-sol de l'hôpital. Deux agents en costume essayaient de se frayer un chemin au milieu de ce dédale de couloirs et autres ascenseurs. Ils étaient passés par différents accueils et avaient été redirigés vers plusieurs services. Toutefois, ils avaient été étonnés de la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient réussi à percer le barrage de la sécurité. Ils se trouvaient enfin devant une grande entrée au-dessus de laquelle une pancarte indiquait la morgue. Ils poussèrent chacun un battant de la grande porte et tombèrent nez à nez avec une femme habillée en blanc, de toute évidence dérangée car elle s'évertuait à donner des conseils médicaux au vide devant elle. Au moment où ils pensaient être entrés par mégarde dans le service psychiatrique, elle fit un quart de tour vers eux et ils furent rassurés de voir un fil noir suspendu à l'écouteur positionné dans son oreille. Elle raccrocha, s'intéressa aux deux visiteurs et composa un nouveau numéro à deux chiffres avant d'informer son interlocuteur sur un ton sarcastique :

**- Dr Logan ? Messieurs Ulrich et Grant de la santé publique demandent à vous voir au sujet de l'affaire « classée secrète du FBI ». **

La raillerie de son frangin n'avait pas échappé à Dean : Il lui avait choisi le nom du mec qui n'avait jamais été considéré comme membre de Métallica et il s'était réservé celui de l'un des deux fondateurs, reconnu comme étant la tête pensante du groupe. Mais il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de lui jeter un regard faussement réprobateur, conscient des tentatives de Sam d'avoir une attitude « normale ». Pour toute réponse, Sam lui avait lancé un sourire goguenard. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas choisi un nom de fille !

**- Le docteur Logan va vous recevoir.**

Ils suivirent les nouvelles indications d'orientation et finirent par arriver à destination. Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit bureau sans fenêtre. Devant eux se postait une femme élancée vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Ses cheveux châtains étaient relevés en un chignon serré. Ses lunettes délimitaient ses yeux noisette. Elle s'avança vers eux tout en leur tendant la main.

**- Dr Lyann Logan. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Dean, toujours sous l'effet de cette bonne surprise laissa son frère prendre la parole. D'autant plus que celui-ci avait bien potassé le sujet.

**- Agents Grant et Ulrich. Les agents Philips et Monroe du FBI nous ont envoyé vérifier si les corps ne constituaient pas un risque pour la santé de nos concitoyens. D'autre part, vous comprendrez que les circonstances particulières qui entourent la mort de ces hommes restent mystérieuses et nous souhaitons examiner de notre point de vue tous les aspects de cette affaire. **

**- Je comprends. Toutes les bonnes volontés pour résoudre ces énigmes sont les bienvenues**, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle les entraîna vers la chambre froide où avaient été stockés les corps. Dean reconnaissait bien là son petit frère. Comme d'habitude son cadet avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait en quelques mots grâce à son regard magique qui inspirait la confiance à quiconque le croisait.

La vision du premier corps le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Toute l'horreur se situait au niveau du visage. Il était distordu en une grimace hideuse. Il avait été impossible de refermer totalement les paupières sur ses yeux exorbités et il avait donc fallu les coudre pour qu'elles se maintiennent à peu près. Jamais on aurait pu croire qu'un être humain puisse ouvrir la bouche de cette manière. La mâchoire ne devait plus être fixée au crâne et le menton avait effectué un quart de cercle sur la droite. Il était étonnant que les lèvres n'aient pas été déchiquetées. La couleur bleue violacée prédominait sur la bouche et autour des yeux. La souffrance et la terreur pouvaient encore se lire sur ce visage difforme. Le corps, quant à lui, ne montrait aucune séquelle. Dean prit la parole :

**- Mme Logan …**

**- Dr Logan !**

**- Excusez-moi. Dr Logan, je constate que le corps a été particulièrement bien conservé compte tenu du temps qu'il a passé ici. L'avez-vous … momifié ? **

**- Non, il s'avère que plus de quatre-vingts pourcent de l'air contenu dans cet homme a été remplacé par du sable. De ce fait les poumons se sont déchiquetés sous le poids et la plupart de ses vaisseaux sanguins ont cédés sous la pression. Le sang qui aurait dû s'en écouler a été absorbé par les grains de sable. Pas d'air, peu d'eau, le corps se conserve plus facilement. Tout a été notifié dans le dossier. Vous savez lire, agent Grant ?**

A cette pique bien sentie, Dean hocha légèrement la tête de haut en bas et lui envoya un de ses sourires entendus. Il ne pu échapper à la moue moqueuse de son frangin posté à côté de lui.

**- Ce qui n'y est pas inscrit en revanche**, ajouta-t-elle, **c'est que ces deux-là paraissent avoir été punis par une justice divine. Un être humain ne peut pas tuer de cette manière. La façon dont ils sont morts, l'abominable souffrance qu'ils ont ressentie ... Et si vous voulez mon avis rien n'arrive sans raison.**

Sur ces mots, le médecin légiste remit le cadavre dans sa cellule réfrigérante et ouvrit le deuxième caisson. Elle tira la tablette et attrapa près du corps un maxi gobelet dont le contenu avait la même couleur que la peau de la deuxième victime. Elle porta la paille imperceptible à ses lèvres et commença à aspirer le liquide opaque. Devant le regard effaré des deux hommes, elle expliqua :

**- C'est un milkshake Capuccino. J'en fais une consommation quotidienne et il n'y a rien de mieux que cette salle pour les maintenir à la bonne température,** et elle ajouta en leur tendant cette boisson répugnante. **Vous voulez goûter ?**

Les deux frères ne purent réprimer un haut le cœur et secouèrent la tête vigoureusement de droite à gauche. Sam essaya alors de prendre la parole :

**- Dr Logan, connaissiez-vous ces hommes ?**

**- Oui et non. J'en ai entendu vaguement parler. Mais les échos que j'en ai eus n'étaient franchement pas positifs.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ?** Questionnèrent les deux hommes en même temps.

**- Ils appartenaient tous les deux à la même firme immobilière. Ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à virer les gens de chez eux pour réaliser leur projet. Certains disent que tous les moyens, même les plus répréhensibles, étaient bons pour arriver à leurs fins. **

**- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'ils méritaient de souffrir et de mourir pour les mauvaises actions qu'ils ont faites dans leur vie? **Demanda Sam effaré, sous le regard inquiet de son aîné.

**- Je dis simplement, agent Ulrich, que leur disparition n'est pas une grosse perte pour les habitants de la région. Pensez à la détresse de tous ces gens démunis devant ces espèces de vautours. En plus, ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à se « reproduire » !**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ? **Demandèrent à nouveau les deux frères en cœur.

**- Apparemment, dès que l'un d'entre eux disparaît, un autre se manifeste. Depuis avant-hier, un certain David Anger est arrivé pour poursuivre le projet de complexe immobilier. Et depuis, les travaux ont commencé. L'encre des contrats qu'ils ont réussi à escroquer à ces braves gens n'a pas encore eu le temps de sécher. Certaines maisons ont été détruites alors que d'autres sont encore habitées juste à proximité. Ils n'ont vraiment aucun scrupule.**

Manifestement troublée, la jeune femme baissa la tête. Touché par son empathie, Sam prit la parole :

**- Je comprends Dr Logan. Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Pourriez-vous nous faire une copie des rapports d'autopsie s'il vous plait ? Et n'hésitez pas à me contacter à ce numéro si … vous découvrez des éléments susceptibles de nous intéresser.**

**- Bien sûr agent Ulrich. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lyann !**

Munis des documents indispensables à leur enquête, les deux agents de la santé publique prirent congé. Ils sortirent du labyrinthe hospitalier et se dirigèrent vers la magnifique Chevrolet noire.

**-Gna ! Gna ! Gna ! Appelez-moi Lyann !**

**- Pfff ! T'es jaloux ?**

**- Pas du tout ! Et puis mon p'tit Sammy, tu as omis l'alliance qui trônait à son annulaire gauche. Elle est mariée ta dulcinée !** Lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton vainqueur.

Pour toute réponse, son cadet haussa les épaules et s'installa sur la place côté passager. Dean monta en voiture à son tour et lui demanda tout sourire :

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller rendre une petite visite à notre future victime potentielle ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mes lecteurs chéris ! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des coms ! Merci à Jubei-Kazuki pour son soutien inconditionnel et à Hecate pour ses commentaires encourageants !!!!

**Chapitre 5**

David Anger était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année dont la courbe de son ventre bedonnant était à la hauteur de sa réussite sociale. Incrusté dans son énorme fauteuil en cuir, il souffla quand sa secrétaire lui annonça la visite de deux agents de la santé publique. Il avait un boulot monstre et il s'était déjà obligé à faire bonne figure devant ces deux incapables du FBI, il y avait une heure à peine. Que pouvaient bien lui vouloir encore ces abrutis ? Il allait les congédier vite fait.

**- M. Anger ? Agents Grant et Ulrich. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. **

La conversation qu'il eut avec ses deux hommes n'avait rien à voir avec celle des débiles du FBI. Ceux-là étaient certainement tarés. Leurs questions n'avaient aucun sens pour lui et il se demandait bien ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans. En plus, ils essayaient de lui faire croire que la foutue communauté qui le gonflait depuis le début de ce projet était composée de personnes sensées, attachées à leur demeure. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient d'abord ? Pour lui ces gens n'étaient qu'un ramassis de crétins tout juste bons à lui faire perdre du temps. Au bout de trente minutes, ces deux demeurés daignèrent se lever de leur chaise et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Le plus grand des deux se retourna et lui lança d'un ton menaçant :

**- M. Anger, je vous conseille de rester sur vos gardes. Deux de vos collègues sont déjà morts à la suite d'atroces souffrances et je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à un homme aussi « important » que vous. **Et il ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui.

Enfin seuls, les deux frères se regardèrent outrés et franchement écoeurés par l'attitude de cet homme. Il était sans nul doute la prochaine victime et ils décidèrent de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Par conséquent, lorsque ce gros balourd se décida à se hisser de son fauteuil pour se rendre mollement sur le chantier à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, les winchester le suivirent discrètement dans l'Impala.

La planque dans la voiture était longue. Dean en était à son cinquième sandwich et Sam avait de toute évidence des fourmis dans les jambes car il ne cessait de se tortiller sur son siège.

**- Tu devrais boire moins de café.** Lui fit remarquer son aîné.

Après un petit retroussement de nez montrant clairement que cette remarque était déplacée, le plus jeune des Winchester commença sa série de questions :

**- Dean ? Tu crois que c'est quoi qui tue ces gens ?**

**- J'en sais rien. Mais j'espère qu'on va trouver très vite. **

**- Tu penses que ça pourrait être le truqueur ? Tu sais, le demi-dieu.**

**- Peut-être.**

**- Dieu, je veux dire le vrai, ne ferait pas ça, hein ?**

**- Je ne crois pas. Et de toutes façons d'après notre pote Zach il aurait quitté le navire.**

**- Ouais. Mais Lyann, enfin j'veux dire le Dr Logan, estime que ça ne peut être que la justice divine. Je me demande si ça pourrait être l'œuvre des anges. Ce serait franchement cruel de leur part, non ?**

**- Même si certains sont des enfoirés, je ne les vois pas faire ce genre de choses. Et puis ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.**

**- T'as raison. Alors c'est peut être un démon. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?**

**- En tous cas c'est un truc bien vicelard.**

**- C'est sûr, il faut être sadique pour faire souffrir des gens comme ça avant de les tuer. Je me demande comment il s'y prend. T'as une idée ?**

**- Non, Sam ! Je n'ai pas d'idée ! T'as d'autres questions ?**

Le plus jeune des Winchester ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette unique interrogation de son aîné étant donné le ton employé. Décidément, Dean était toujours aussi patient ! Il n'avait vraiment pas changé ! De son côté le plus vieux des deux soufflait de soulagement en voyant son cadet se taire. Il posait toujours autant de questions alors qu'il n'avait pas les réponses et s'en était fatiguant ! Il reconnaissait bien là son petit frère. Dire que la veille, il avait tout fait pour que Sam parle. Il ne pût réprimer un sourire rasséréné.


	7. Chapter 7

Je sais, je sais : ce chapitre est encore tout petit ! Mais ça peut être court et bon, Non ?

**Chapitre 6**

La nuit était tombée quand Anger se décida enfin à sortir de la cabine de chantier qui lui servait de bureau provisoire. Tous les ouvriers étaient partis depuis plus de trois heures maintenant. Aucune lumière ne luisait aux fenêtres des maisons esseulées qui clairsemaient les alentours. Le ridicule petit quartier de lune éclairait péniblement cette zone désertique. Les différents engins abandonnés ça et là sur le terrain avaient des allures de monstres silencieux, tapis dans l'obscurité.

Le cigare aux lèvres, ce gros tas de graisse plaqua ces mains boudinées au niveau de ce qui avait dû être, il y a bien longtemps, sa cambrure. Il s'étira amplement tout en poussant des grognements de soulagements. Il détendit ensuite son cou en effectuant de grands cercles avec la tête. Il fût soudainement arrêté par un bruit de succion sur sa gauche. Il se tourna dans cette direction et scruta les environs. Pas le moins du monde inquiet, il se mit à sourire malicieusement. Son expression narquoise s'effaça légèrement lorsqu'il sentit des mouvements derrière lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'être si angoissé que ça mais il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il retira sa veste. Sa chemise était déjà trempée. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il n'allait certainement pas se faire avoir par ces autochtones comme l'avaient été ses prédécesseurs. Heureusement, il avait pris ses précautions. Il resserra sa main droite sur l'objet coincé dans sa ceinture juste au-dessus de ses fesses grassouillettes. Il cracha son cigare à côté de lui et lança :

**- Je vous préviens ! Je suis armé ! Ne vous …**

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase. Le sol devant lui effectuait des mouvements anguleux. La boue qui jusque-là n'avait fait que salir ses chaussures hors de prix s'élevait devant lui. Atteignant deux mètres de haut, un bourgeon se forma en son sommet. Il se modela de telle sorte qu'apparut ce qui aurait pu ressembler à un visage. De chaque côté, de longs boudins se détachèrent de cette masse informe. Ils se transformèrent en deux énormes bras dont l'un deux se pointa sur le visage décomposé du promoteur immobilier. Ce dernier avait la vue brouillée. L'eau ruisselait sur lui comme s'il pleuvait à torrent. Mais ce déluge ne provenait pas du ciel. Ca sortait par les pores de sa peau. Le fluide corporel composé d'eau et de gras s'évacuait abondamment de son corps sans qu'il puisse intervenir. Sa bedaine diminuait à vue d'œil comme sous l'effet d'une liposuccion intensive.

Paniqué et souffrant le martyr, il réussit à appuyer sur la gâchette. Le colosse devant lui accusa trois impacts à bout portant : Deux dans la tête et une dans ce qui aurait dû être son cœur. Les balles furent ralenties dans leur course mais elles traversèrent la masse et retombèrent mollement sur le sol. Les trous résultants de ce carton furent aussitôt comblés par de la glaise suintante comme si de rien n'était. Une chose toutefois avait été modifiée : Anger suffoquait sous la douleur qui s'était intensifiée. L'arme glissa de se ses mains moites.

Cachés derrière la cabine, deux hommes observaient la scène, impuissants.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? **demanda Dean à son petit frère tout aussi choqué que lui par ce qu'il voyait.

**- Dean ! Viens ! Il faut faire quelque chose !**

**- Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! Deux secondes ! **Le stoppa l'aîné en l'attrapant par la manche. **C'est quoi le plan ? Les balles ne l'atteignent pas !**

**- On s'en fout ! Il souffre. Il va mourir. Lâche-moi !**

Et il se dégagea de l'emprise de son frère pour se ruer sur l'immonde tas de boue.

**- Sam ! Non !**

Mais son petit frère ne l'écoutait plus et Dean n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Sam se plaça entre le bourreau et sa victime. Le regard menaçant, il se dressa contre la créature qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin d'un simple revers de sa main droite. Sa tête heurta durement l'un des engins et il perdit connaissance plusieurs secondes. Dean assista impuissant au vol et à la chute de son cadet. Il observa à tour de rôle l'homme qui se liquéfiait en beuglant et le monstre qui restait impassible à la vue de ce spectacle. Il contourna l'abominable chose et se rua vers son petit frère complètement sonné. Il l'aida à s'asseoir doucement et c'est avec horreur qu'ils assistèrent au coup fatal.

David Anger n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa peau décharnée flottait sur ses os telle un vieux drapeau sur son mat sous une légère brise. La substance s'évacuait maintenant par ses oreilles et ce qui restait de ses yeux. En effet, la solution claire et aqueuse normalement située entre le cristallin et la cornée venait de jaillir des orbites en deux petits jets brefs et ses globes oculaires s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. Les petites protubérances ainsi asséchées ne tenaient que par leur nerf optique. Ce qui restait de l'homme s'effondra dans la mélasse visqueuse qui constituait une marre à ses pieds. Son dernier souffle provoqua quelques bulles dans ce liquide blanchâtre et boueux.

Satisfaite, la créature s'évanouit comme elle était apparue, redevenant un petit tas de terre inoffensif.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre un peu plus long que les deux précédents. On y retrouve un Deanou plutôt pissed et un Sammy légèrement geek. Bref, comme je les aime ! Et vous ?

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et en particulier à Jubei/Kazuki, Hecate, Jess62, Dean W 62 et Vinie 45 pour leurs commentaires très sympathiques.

**Chapitre 7**

Sur la route qui les ramenait au motel, la tension était palpable. Dean se concentrait sur sa conduite pour réfréner sa colère. Il avait envie d'en coller une à son frère pour avoir pris des risques inconsidérés. Mais il savait aussi tout ce qui trottait dans sa petite tête. D'abord, Sam ne pouvait pas laisser mourir quelqu'un sous ses yeux sans rien tenter. D'ailleurs la culpabilité de ne pas avoir sauvé cette baleine l'avait déjà certainement assailli. Et depuis la visite à la morgue, il le suspectait également de s'identifier à ces sales types. Le fait de savoir tout ça n'arrivait pourtant pas à le calmer : Il était inconscient ou quoi ? Il aurait pu y passer, bon sang ! De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas le frapper car son kamikaze de frangin avait peut être une commotion cérébrale. Malgré le fait qu'il ne se plaignait pas de maux de tête, il allait falloir vérifier ça. Et il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un œil rapide sur son jeune frère.

Du côté de Sam, ce n'était pas mieux. Il avait très mal au crâne. Toutefois, il gardait sa douleur pour lui, connaissant déjà la réaction de son aîné s'il l'apprenait. Il faisait mine de regarder le paysage mais la nuit étant bien sombre, la vitre ne lui proposait que son reflet et celui de son frère qui ne quittait pas la route des yeux. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il devait être furax. Bon, d'accord, il avait pris des risques. D'accord, son intervention n'avait aidé en rien ce pauvre homme. Mais il fallait bien tenter quelque chose. Personne ne méritait de mourir comme ça. Et ce, même s'ils avaient fait du mal autour d'eux. C'était vraiment trop cruel. Il aurait dû empêcher ça. Alors qu'il élaborait différents scénarios qui auraient pu, éventuellement, secourir cet homme, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard furtif de son frère. Afin de débloquer la situation et de réduire les tensions, il engagea la conversation :

**- Au moins, maintenant, on sait ce qui a tué les deux autres … et aussi que les armes à feu sont inutiles … Je crois avoir une théorie sur ce que pourrait être cette chose.**

Le manque d'intérêt de son aîné pour ses propos ne le rassura pas du tout mais il continua tout de même. Il fallait crever l'abcès.

**- Dean ! T'as qu'à le dire si je t'ennuie avec mes théories !**

**- T'as mal à la tête ? **Lança Dean en fixant la route devant lui.

**- Quoi ?**

Cette fois-ci, l'aîné releva le pied de l'accélérateur, fixa plus longuement son petit frère et reposa la question froidement.

**- Sam ! Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête ?**

Piégé, le cadet n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire la vérité. Il baissa la tête.

**- Ouais … un peu. Mais je suis sûr que je n'ai pas de commotion Dean !**

**- On devrait vérifier, au cas où ! Aller faire un scanner à l'hôpital.**

**- Je te dis que ça va. C'est pas la peine ... Et la prochaine fois, je ferai plus attention.**

L'aîné fixa à nouveau son frère. Il affichait un air contrit mais, malgré tout, il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Plutôt rassuré, il réussit à se calmer.

**- T'as intérêt ! Alors, c'est quoi ta théorie ?**

***

De retour à l'hôtel, Sam fit part de ses découvertes sur le Net à son frère, en lisant certains passages :

**- Alors, il est dit qu'au seizième siècle, le Rabin Loew aurait créé une créature appelée Golem pour défendre sa communauté. Il l'aurait façonné avec de la terre glaise. Puis il lui aurait donné la vie en inscrivant « ****EMET »**** sur son front et en introduisant dans sa bouche un parchemin sur lequel était écrit le nom ineffable de Dieu … parfois dit Hashem pour ne pas le prononcer. On peut trouver des golems de pierre, de bois, de fer, … voire de chair … bah ! … formé avec des cadavres !**

**- Argh ! C'est dégueu ton truc ! Bon, mais comment on peut s'en débarrasser ?**

**- Pour le tuer, il aurait fallu effacer la 1****re**** lettre, le E de « EMET », car « ****MET »**** signifie « ****mort »****.**

**- Ah ouais ! C'est super ça Sammy ! Alors on prend une gomme et on y va !**

**- Je ne fais que lire ce qui est écrit ! Et si ça te plait pas t'as qu'à chercher, toi !**

**- Sam ! Je plaisantais. Vas-y ! Continue !**

Le cadet regarda son frère et se rassit sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter de colère. Il reprit en soupirant :

**- … Une autre légende veut que le corps du Golem soit entreposé dans la ****genizah****.**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Euh ! Ce serait le lieu où sont entreposés des vieux manuscrits hébreux de la communauté juive de Prague … situé dans les combles de la ****synagogue Vieille-Nouvelle**** de ****Josefov**** … Il serait d'ailleurs toujours scellé et gardé.**

**- Ouais ! Ben, à moins qu'il se soit fait la malle en assommant ses geôliers à la **_**Michael Scofield**_** et qu'il ait pris « discrètement » l'avion, j'vois pas comment il pourrait être ici.**

**- Mais Dean ! Ce qu'on a vu là-bas, j'suis sûr que c'était un golem.**

**- C'est ce que je crois aussi. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pense pas que ce soit celui-là. Je pense que quelqu'un d'ici a créé ce monstre. Et ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé de moyen pour l'éliminer.**

**- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'il fait à ses victimes. Apparemment, il réussit à manipuler les éléments.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Oui. Regarde ! Le premier mec est mort étouffé comme s'il avait été noyé dans du sable : manque d'Air et le sable, on peut considérer que c'est la Terre. Le deuxième a été cramé de l'intérieur : le Feu. Et le troisième … Bref … On a vu : l'Eau.**

**- T'as raison. Ca concorde.**

**- Tu te rends compte ! Si ça se trouve, il peut créer des catastrophes à plus grande échelle comme … des glissements de terrain, des incendies, et pourquoi pas des tsunamis et des tornades …**

**- Hey Sammy ! On se calme ! On n'est pas dans « le jour d'après » ! Pour le moment ces meurtres sont ciblés et … « le cinquième élément » !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Mais oui Sammy ! Il nous manque un élément. Si on ne peut pas s'en prendre à la créature alors on va s'occuper du créateur. Tout est lié à la construction de ce nouveau complexe immobilier et les propriétaires du coin n'ont pas vraiment l'air ravi.**

**- Mais ça représente une cinquantaine de familles Dean !**

**- Elles ne sont pas toutes juives.**

**- Tu penses qu'eux seuls auraient pu créer le golem ?**

**- Non, mais c'est dans leurs légendes et leur culture et il faut bien commencer quelque part. Alors …**


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et en particulier à Jubei/Kazuki, Hecate, Jess62, Dean W 62 et Vinie 45 pour leurs commentaires très sympathiques.

Désolée Jubei/Kazuki, c'est encore un chapitre court. On ne se refait pas !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques !

**Chapitre 8**

Le lendemain matin, les deux frères partirent interroger les quelques familles résistantes de la petite ville. La majorité des habitants avait déjà fuit devant les menaces et les diverses injonctions des promoteurs. Leurs investigations en avaient été très largement facilitées. Malgré tout, la première impression était toujours difficile car ces gens étaient devenus extrêmement méfiants et la vue d'hommes en costume avait la fâcheuse tendance à les faire fuir. L'un d'eux leur avait même ouvert la porte armé d'un fusil. Mais les sourires qu'affichaient les Winchester accompagnés de quelques mots réconfortants de Sam leurs procuraient finalement un accueil chaleureux. Devant l'éloquence de chacun des habitants, les deux frangins prirent la mesure de la situation. Même les plus réfractaires envisageaient de déménager. Si l'un d'entre eux avait été à l'origine de la création du golem, sa vision des choses aurait été plus optimiste.

Vers 14h30, ils se trouvaient encore chez les Cohen. L'adolescente de la famille leur apporta de quoi se restaurer à la demande de sa mère – petite attention très appréciée par Dean. Pendant qu'il engouffrait tout ce qui pouvait entrer dans sa bouche, Sam conversait avec les parents.

**- C'est dommage d'avoir résister aussi longtemps pour finalement décider d'abandonner.**

**- C'est ce que nous répète notre fille aînée sans arrêt. Elle refuse de partir. Mais pour nous c'est trop pénible. Tout ce que nos amis et nos voisins avaient construit est détruit. Les maisons sont rasées les unes après les autres. Notre magnifique contrée a pris des allures apocalyptiques. Et puis, surtout, il y a eu ces morts. La façon dont ils ont péris est épouvantable. **

**- Nous ne voulons pas qu'il arrive malheur à nos enfants**, ajouta la mère aux propos de son mari.

**- Pour le moment aucun membre de votre communauté n'a été touché. Au contraire, c'est comme si vous étiez … protégés. Seuls les promoteurs immobiliers semblent être visés. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il vous arriverait quoi que ce soit. **

**- Vous avez décidément les mêmes arguments que notre fille. Elle est persuadée que nous sommes face à une justice divine. Elle nous demande de lui faire confiance et de rester encore un peu le temps que tout ça s'arrête. Mais…** le père secoua la tête, désespéré.

**- D'un autre côté nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner toute seule ici,** continua Mme Cohen.

**- On en a déjà parlé chérie. Elle n'est pas seule tout de même. Elle a son mari.**

**- Pfff ! Ce bon à rien. Il n'a même pas de travail. Il passe son temps le nez dans les bouquins. Si elle n'était pas là, il serait à la rue.**

Tout en mâchonnant, Dean faisait le tour de la salle à manger. La plupart des effets personnels des Cohen avaient été emballés dans des cartons en vue du déménagement. Seules trois photos familiales trônaient encore sur le vaisselier : l'une représentait les mariés, une autre montrait la famille au complet, quelques années auparavant, comprenant les grands-parents, les parents et deux adorables petites filles et une dernière attira particulièrement son attention. On y voyait une jeune femme élancée brandissant fièrement son diplôme. Il avala sa bouchée et demanda :

**- Qui est sur cette photo ?**

**- C'est notre fille aînée, Lyann.**

Dean regarda alors son frère dont le visage s'éclaira soudainement.

**- Et pouvez-vous nous dire où elle habite ?** Reprit Sam.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda anxieuse la mère de la jeune femme.

**- Nous aimerions juste connaître sa vision des événements**, la rassura le plus jeune des Winchester.

**- Je peux vous donner son adresse. Mais vous ne la trouverez pas chez elle à l'heure qu'il est. Elle travaille. Elle est médecin légiste à l'hôpital vous savez**, ajouta la maman pas peu fière.

Les deux garçons le savaient bien et c'était justement ce qui les intéressait. Munis de l'adresse, les deux hommes prirent congé de leurs hôtes et regagnèrent leur voiture.

**- Si on va chez elle maintenant on risque d'y trouver son mari. D'après ses parents, il n'aurait pas d'emploi.**

**- On avisera plus tard Sammy ! J'ai hâte de visiter son petit chez elle. J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cette fille. **

**- Ah ouais ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur ?** Demanda Sam goguenard.

**- C'est exactement ça ! Aucune femme ne peut me résister**, répondit Dean, sûr de lui, avec un clin d'œil complice à son frangin.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et en particulier à Jubei/Kazuki, Hecate, DeanW62 et Vinie45 pour leurs commentaires immédiats et très sympathiques que je lis toujours avec plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques !

**Chapitre 9**

Le Dr. Logan habitait dans une maisonnette située dans un quartier résidentiel excentré de Saginaw. La répartition des monuments d'art sacré témoignait de la cohabitation entre deux cultures : juive et chrétienne. On y trouvait d'une part une église et un cimetière catholique et de l'autre une synagogue. La rue principale mariait les différentes devantures commerciales à merveille. Ce lieu avait tout du petit coin tranquille où les habitants menaient une vie agréable. Le ronronnement de l'Impala s'arrêta devant une jolie petite barrière blanche qui aurait néanmoins eu besoin d'un bon coup de pinceau. L'herbe atteignait pratiquement les genoux des deux Winchester qui avoisinaient le mètre quatre-vingt dix. Autant dire que cette brousse aurait chatouillé les aisselles d'un enfant de dix ans. Mais le manque d'entretien n'empêchait nullement de constater le potentiel de la petite demeure.

Sur le seuil et toujours vêtus de leur costume, les deux agents vérifièrent l'adresse puis sonnèrent à deux reprises. Au bout de quelques minutes et alors qu'il pensaient la maison délaissée de ses habitants, un homme d'une trentaine d'année vint leur ouvrir. Sa chevelure s'accordait parfaitement avec l'état de sa pelouse. Il regardait au dessus de ses lunettes posées négligemment au bout de son nez. Tout comme la maison qu'il habitait son apparence extérieure cachait un bel homme. Peu avenant, il avait, malgré tout, l'air intelligent et cultivé.

**- C'est pour quoi ? **Demanda-t-il sèchement tout en les étudiant sous toutes les coutures.

**- M. Logan ? **L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.** Agents Grant et Ulrich de la santé publique. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions. Pouvons-nous entrer ? **Demanda le plus grand avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

**- J'vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous laisser entrer. Qu'est-ce que la santé publique me veut ?**

Il était vrai que les services de l'hygiène auraient été plus indiqués dans ce cas précis, pensa Sam. Dean, qui n'appréciait pas plus que ça le ton employé par cet homme reprit :

**- M. Logan, nous avons parlé à votre femme hier et à sa famille aujourd'hui. Nous enquêtons sur la série de meurtres qui a eu lieu récemment et nous aimerions avoir votre point de vue.**

**- Je n'ai rien à dire. Bonne journée messieurs.** Et il leur ferma la porte au nez.

Alors que Dean réfrénait une envie furieuse de défoncer l'entrée du logement ainsi que la tête de ce sale petit prétentieux, Sam, déconcerté, se tourna vers lui et demanda :

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? **

Trente minutes plus tard, M. Logan sortait précipitamment de sa maison. Il venait de recevoir un appel urgent d'un collègue de son épouse qui l'informait qu'elle avait fait un malaise et qu'elle demandait à le voir. Très inquiet pour la femme de sa vie, il saisit ses clés, sortit hâtivement, s'énerva sur la serrure qui ne voulait décidément pas se refermer, traversa la brousse qui lui servait de jardin, s'engouffra dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe direction l'hôpital.

Non loin de là, dans l'Impala, l'aîné des Winchester venait de raccrocher son téléphone portable, visiblement satisfait.

**- Le temps qu'il fasse le trajet et qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il s'est fait berner, ça nous laisse une bonne heure et demie,** assura son cadet tout sourire.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la bâtisse désertée tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil aux alentours. Tout avait l'air calme. Les lampadaires s'allumèrent doucement alors que le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Des odeurs succulentes s'échappaient des fenêtres des voisins qui devaient, de toute évidence, préparer le dîner. L'estomac de Dean se mit à grogner, lui rappelant les heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière collation.

**- N'y pense même pas**, l'avertit son cadet. **On n'a pas le temps pour ça.**

**- J'ai rien dit !** S'offusqua son aîné.

Bougonnant, Dean fit le gué pendant que Sam crochetait la serrure puis tous deux entrèrent dans le foyer des Logan. Contre toute attente, l'intérieur de la demeure était propre et rangé. Rien ne laissait transparaître quoi que ce soit de suspect.

**- Si ta Lyann a quelque chose à cacher, c'est pas ici qu'elle l'a mis.**

**- Deeaan, … juste … Laisse tomber ! J'vais voir le bureau.**

**- Et moi la cave, **ajouta le plus vieux, un sourire moqueur à l'intention de son frère. **J'vérifierai certainement le frigo aussi ! **Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Au bout de vingt minutes, ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine, bredouilles.

**- Pourtant, j'suis sûre que ta dulcinée n'est pas nette dans cette histoire.**

Levant les yeux au ciel devant cette nouvelle boutade de son aîné, Sam découvrit une trappe mal fermée au niveau du plafond de la cuisine. Ils y accédèrent sans difficulté et prirent la mesure de leur découverte : Le sol était recouvert d'ouvrages aussi nombreux que variés. Seuls un vieux fauteuil et un petit guéridon surplombaient les paquets de livres répartis dans ce vaste grenier équipé d'une simple lucarne. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à trouver de quoi s'éclairer. Dean tira sur une chaînette. Cette action eut pour effet d'illuminer une ampoule logée entre deux poutres du toit. Fasciné, le plus jeune contemplait les différentes piles : droit, sciences, médecine, psychologie … mais aussi scientologie et enfin spiritisme et mythologie. Tous deux commencèrent à feuilleter les écrits les plus anciens. Dans un livre intitulé « Le Golem de Prague », ils parcoururent l'histoire rapidement :

_Créer pour sauver la communauté juive, le golem déployait chaque soir sa taille gigantesque et sortait de l'édifice sacré… Sa mission accomplie, il retrouvait son créateur qui lui ôtait la vie pendant la journée… et le réveillait au besoin à l'aide du mot « Shem »._

Une autre légende faisait état d'une nouvelle manière de détruire le golem : _marcher sept fois autour du golem endormi, tout en formulant des paroles magiques … Au bout du septième jour, toute force de vie devrait quitter le Golem._

**- « Endormi » ? « Sept jours » ? Ben on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Où sont passées les balles en argent en plein cœur et les lance-flammes ?! Ca au moins c'est pas prise de tête. **Grommela Dean.

**- Ouais mais je crois qu'on est sur la bonne piste. Regarde !**

Sam montra à son aîné le livre qu'il tenait. En son milieu quelques pages avaient été arrachées. Tout laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'incantations. Alors qu'ils essayaient toujours de retrouver les feuilles manquantes, le portable du cadet sonna. D'où il était et sans que son frère n'actionne le haut-parleur, Dean pouvait entendre les vociférations de l'interlocuteur :

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? D'abord ma mère m'avertit que vous avez demandé mon adresse personnelle alors que vous savez où je travaille ! Et maintenant, mon mari arrive totalement angoissé pensant que j'ai fait un malaise ! Il m'apprend que deux agents de la santé publique sont venus chez nous pour lui poser des questions ! Bordel, mais qui êtes-vous ? Et que nous voulez-vous ? **

**- Calmez-vous Lyann.** Essaya de tempérer Sam tout en rapprochant précautionneusement le combiné de son oreille. **Nous pouvons tout vous expliquer. Il faudrait que nous parlions …**

**- Dans trois quart d'heure ! A la morgue ! Et ne tardez pas, je vous attends ! **

Les deux frères se regardèrent. C'était définitivement un piège et ils n'avaient rien de tangible pour se défendre.


	11. Chapter 11

Et non, rien n'est encore résolu ! Il reste encore quelques « petits » chapitres. Mon côté sadique ne s'est pas encore exprimé totalement !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et en particulier à Jubei/Kazuki, Hecate, DeanW62 et Vinie45.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques (Ne craignez rien : je n'ai pas les moyens de vous mordre via Internet) !

**Chapitre 10**

Ils cherchèrent désespérément les documents manquants pendant plus de vingt minutes. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Ils n'étaient plus là. Avec un soupire commun, ils échangèrent un regard éloquent. Ils se posaient la même question : Que devaient-ils faire ? La sirène d'une voiture de police les fit descendre du grenier précipitamment. Ils sortirent furtivement de la maison et regagnèrent l'impala au moment où le véhicule banalisé se stationnait devant la petite barrière « presque blanche ». La nuit était tombée et, dans le voisinage, quelques fenêtres étaient éclairées. Dean essayait d'observer la descente des flics dans la demeure des Logan. L'un faisait le tour pendant que l'autre pénétrait à l'intérieur par la porte d'entrée fracturée. Impossible d'y retourner pour le moment et de toute façon, il était sûr de ne plus rien y trouver d'intéressant. Il mit donc le contact et prit la direction de la sortie de la ville.

Il écoutait Sam expliquer la situation à Bobby au téléphone. Quand il voyait son petit frère comme ça, assis à côté de lui dans la Chevrolet, il pensait que c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il voulait plus que tout oublier les événements de l'année précédente. Rien aujourd'hui ne laissait présumer du gouffre qui s'était creusé entre eux pendant plusieurs mois. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue apocalypse et ce qu'il devait révéler à son cadet, tout aurait été parfait. Enfin presque. Cette chasse ne se présentait pas bien. Son instinct n'arrêtait pas de le titiller. Ce qu'il ressentait était indéfinissable mais cela se traduisait physiquement par un grand vide dans son abdomen. Inquiet, il jeta encore un œil à Sam. Celui-ci paraissait contrarié.

**- D'accord ! Merci Bobby. … Oui, je lui dirai. … J'te dis que j'lui dirai. … Ouais, c'est ça. A plus.**

Le cadet ferma le clapet de son téléphone portable et continua de fixer l'objet tout en faisant son compte rendu.

**- Bobby n'a rien qui pourrait nous aider pour l'instant. Mais il continue ses recherches. Et … il m'a dit de te dire … juste … il nous demande de ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous.**

**- Je suis d'accord avec lui. D'abord il est tard. On est crevé tous les deux. Et surtout c'est trop dangereux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un piège. Tu as vu comme moi ce que cette chose peut faire et on n'a rien de concret pour s'en débarrasser.**

**- J'étais sûr que t'allais dire ça. **Répondit le cadet tout en soufflant. Il releva la tête et fixa son frère. Il voulait à tout prix le raisonner.** Mais Dean, on ne peut pas faire le choix d'ignorer ce qui se passe. Si on laisse ces hommes mourir sans rien faire, c'est …**

**- Sam ! Stop ! Pour le moment, le chantier est arrêté et je suis certain qu'aucun promoteur ne va oser mettre un pied dans ce merdier avant quelques jours au moins. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit borné et suicidaire. Alors je dis qu'on continue à chercher avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.**

L'aîné observait son frère tout en conduisant. Avec ce qu'il venait de dire, il espérait qu'il comprendrait les risques encourus. Mais c'était peine perdue : Son cadet lui lançait son regard suppliant et il allait sans aucun doute lui sortir un nouvel argument. Son besoin de sauver des vies prenait l'ascendant sur sa propre sécurité. Pour une fois, Dean n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser attendrir. Il était résolu à garder son petit frère en vie et il prit une décision qui n'allait certainement pas convenir à Sam.

**- Mais Dean … On sait que le créateur peut endormir, voire détruire le golem. Alors, je pense que je pourrais essayer de parler à Lyann. Tu vois ? … juste tenter de la raisonner. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'écouterait et …**

Il s'arrêta en voyant que son aîné prenait la direction du motel, à l'opposé de celle de l'hôpital. Il commença à serrer les dents. Dean s'évertuait à fixer la route devant lui. Le cadet connaissait son frère : Il avait pris sa décision et ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Il aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de l'écouter. Il tourna la tête du côté droit pour ne plus voir le conducteur. Il expira fortement par le nez, les mâchoires crispées, visiblement agacé.

L'aîné lança un œil en coin quand il vit son petit frère détourner le regard. Il devait lui en vouloir terriblement. Mais il le connaissait bien. Sammy comprendrait vite qu'il faisait ça pour le protéger. Ils redevenaient doucement une famille après les terribles épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontées. Et il ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Sam s'installa à la table et ouvrit son ordinateur d'un geste assez brusque. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et n'envisageait pas de le faire dans un avenir proche. Dean se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout aussi loquace que son frangin. Mais il n'y avait pas mis un pied qu'il se ravisa, attrapa une chaise et vint s'installer en face de son petit frère. Il passa sa main sur son visage et se lança :

**- Ecoute ! Je sais ce que tu ressens. Ne crois pas que je suis insensible à ce qui s'est passé. Je dis juste qu'il faut qu'on soit prudents. Qu'on rassemble plus d'éléments. Imagine qu'on soit sa prochaine cible. On fait quoi s'il nous attaque ?**

Le cadet savait que son frère avait raison. L'idée que Dean meurt encore une fois par sa faute lui était insupportable. Malgré tout, il détestait être aussi démuni. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et c'est pour cela qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux son écran.

L'aîné, quant à lui, s'inquiétait pour une autre raison. Voyant que Sam ne réagissait pas à ses tentatives de réconciliation, il ne put empêcher son impulsivité de prendre le dessus. Les mots sortirent plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

**- D'accord ! T'as le droit de m'en vouloir pour la décision que j'ai prise. Mais ne t'avise pas de te barrer dès que j'aurai le dos tourné !** Là-dessus, il se leva brusquement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Sammy avait finalement lâché son ordinateur mais il restait figé. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer : Son aîné ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. C'était à prévoir. Même s'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il se sentit soudain oppressé. Jusqu'à présent, tout se déroulait bien. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour redevenir les frères qu'ils avaient toujours été. Il se mit debout et commença à faire les cent pas, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale. Il était hors de question de laisser bêtement les choses s'envenimer. Il décida d'en discuter avec Dean dès que celui-ci daignerait revenir dans la chambre. Concentré sur la porte de la salle de bain comme pour la faire ouvrir plus vite, il ne réalisa pas que l'entrée derrière lui était béante. Un grand coup sur le crâne le plongea sans préavis dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains à peine quelques minutes plus tard, l'aîné passa des remords à une colère froide. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Son frangin s'était fait la malle !


	12. Chapter 12

Bon ben là ça se corse !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. A la demande de certains d'entre vous, je vais finir de la poster avant la fin de la semaine. Avec un ou deux chapitres par jour, ça devrait aller !

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos remarques, ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Chapitre 11**

Non vraiment, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. S'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de se calmer, elle allait exploser. C'était sûr ! Il sortit de la chambre et fit le tour complet du motel tout en l'appelant.

**- Sam ! … Sammy ! Bordel, mais où est-ce que t'es ?**

Son cadet avait bel et bien disparu. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à le joindre sur son téléphone. La panique prit le dessus sur la colère. Non, il connaissait son frangin. Il ne lui aurait pas fait ce coup-là même s'il avait été exaspéré par son attitude. Il revoyait encore le visage inondé de larmes de Sammy quand il lui avait demandé de lui pardonner. C'était sincère, il en était sûr. Donc, il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Son angoisse gagnait en intensité. Son petit frère était en danger. A présent, il en était persuadé. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et vite. A l'autre bout du combiné, il entendit pour la cinquième fois_ « C'est Sam. Laissez-moi un message. »_ Il commençait à détester cette boîte vocale ! Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de l'hôpital. Au bout de deux sonneries, une voix féminine lui répondit. Il ne prit pas le temps de la saluer.

**- Je veux parler au Dr. Logan. De toute urgence !**

**- Désolée monsieur mais le docteur est partie il y a plus d'une heure maintenant.**

**- Et ben donnez-moi son numéro de portable !**

**- Mais monsieur ce n'est pas pos…**

**- Ne me dites pas que c'est pas possible ! Je suis l'agent Grant et je dois lui parler tout de suite ! C'est vital ! Je vous préviens : si vous ne me filez pas son numéro illico, je vais me déplacer jusqu'à l'hôpital et je vais vous faire avaler votre oreillette par les trous de nez !**

**- Je vous mets en relation avec le docteur immédiatement Agent Grant.**

Sans la remercier, Dean attendit les tonalités et s'installa au volant de l'Impala.

**- Lyann Logan, j'écoute.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon frangin espèce de pétasse? Si tu touches à un de ses cheveux, j'vais te buter.**

**- Mais … ? Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ?**

Surpris par le ton employé par la jeune femme, Dean en reprit le vouvoiement. Pour autant, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de son angoisse et de sa colère.

**- Ne me prenez pas pour un con ! On n'est pas venus à votre petite sauterie de merde tout à l'heure, alors vous êtes venue à l'hôtel et vous avez enlevé mon frère ! Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : Vous avez intérêt à garder votre bestiole en laisse !**

**- Agent Grant ? **

**- Oui c'est ça ! Où est mon frère, nom de dieu ?**

**- Votre frère ? Quel frère ? Vous parlez de l'agent Ulrich ?**

**- Fini de jouer ! Arrêtez de faire l'innocente et dites-moi où il est ? S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je jure devant Dieu que je vous buterai !**

**- Non mais dîtes donc vous allez vous calmer ! Je vous interdis de me menacer. Je ne comprends rien, ni à vos propos, ni à votre attitude. C'est moi qui devrais hurler. Je vous ai attendue ! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus? C'est vous qui avez fracturé la porte de …**

Dean n'en revenait pas. Soit elle le faisait exprès, soit elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. Ce pouvait-il que Sam soit réellement parti de son plein gré et qu'il n'ait pas encore eu le temps de la rejoindre ? Il n'était pas resté si longtemps que ça dans la salle de bain. Mais Sam aurait eu la possibilité de piquer une caisse et il se dirigeait peut-être en ce moment même vers l'hôpital, refusant de répondre à ses appels. Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois. L'aîné déglutit difficilement à cette idée.

Non ! Son petit frère ne lui aurait pas fait ça. Il en était convaincu. Il devait lui faire confiance. Et son instinct qui ne l'avait jamais trahi jusqu'à aujourd'hui lui criait que son cadet était en danger. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve à tout prix et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à papoter avec le médecin légiste. Il compris rapidement que s'énerver ne lui permettrait pas de retrouver Sammy plus vite. Par conséquent, il tenta de se calmer et reprit :

**- Nous avons découvert les livres chez vous. Nous savons que vous êtes à l'origine du golem. Mais ne faîtes rien à mon frère … s'il vous plaît. On comprend pourquoi vous l'avez fait. On ne dira rien. Je vous le jure. S'il vous plaît, **supplia l'aîné, complètement désespéré.

**- Quoi ? … Oh mon dieu ! … Le golem ! … Non, ce n'est pas possible !**

**- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? **Demanda précipitamment Dean, assimilant une bonne bouffée d'espoir.

**- Il n'a pas pu faire ça ! Oh mon dieu !**

**- Lyann, hey ! Si vous savez quoi que ce soit, Dites-le moi !**

**- Re … Retrouvez-moi sur le chantier. J'ai peur de savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre frère.**

Dean raccrocha et accéléra considérablement. A cette allure, il y serait dans dix minutes à peine. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un piège, il n'en releva pas pour autant le pied de l'accélérateur. Il trouverait une solution le temps venu. L'important pour le moment était de retrouver Sammy.


	13. Chapter 13

D'accord, d'accord ! Devant les attaques de Puppy eyes et les menaces diverses, je poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. MAIS, vous allez encore plus me détester parce que j'espère bien que la fin de celui-là va vous donner envie de lire la suite (et celle-là ne sera disponible que demain matin, voire demain soir !)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Gros bisous à Jubei/Kazuky et DeanW62. J'adore vos commentaires et vos suppositions.

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire, même si c'est pour me menacer ! Lol !

**Chapitre 12**

Quand Sam reprit conscience, il était ligoté et allongé à même la terre. Un sol boueux qu'il reconnut assez rapidement malgré l'obscurité ambiante. Les énormes masses sombres, froides et figées, nichées autour de lui, confirmaient ce qu'il pensait : il se trouvait sur le chantier. Le dernier souvenir qu'il en avait n'était pas des plus réjouissants. Il s'obligea à reprendre une respiration plus sereine et scruta les alentours à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il se surprit à espérer que son frère soit à ses côtés. Mais se rappelant la mort épouvantable de la dernière victime, il était plutôt soulagé de savoir son aîné en bonne santé à l'hôtel plutôt que risquer sa vie dans ce lieu morbide. Dean s'était-il aperçu de sa disparition ? Insidieusement, un nouvel élément était venu perturber sa réflexion.

Quelle était donc cette odeur âcre et répugnante qui l'entourait ? Pourtant habitué à encaisser toutes sortes d'horreurs, il sentit la bile remonter le long de son œsophage. Il se redressa brusquement et vida le contenu de ses entrailles. Il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée donc seul un liquide jaune et mousseux se répandit dans la glaise. Les spasmes occasionnés pas ses régurgitations le faisaient souffrir énormément mais il ne pouvait les empêcher. Il avait vraiment du mal à reprendre son souffle entre deux convulsions. A chaque inspiration, le relent s'amplifiait et agissait directement sur son estomac. Soudain, il sentit l'esquisse d'un mouvement sur sa droite.

**- Ah enfin, tu te réveilles !**

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, il aperçut la silhouette d'un homme non loin de lui. Dans un sens c'était rassurant. Ca lui laissait au moins une chance de se défendre. Il réagit aussitôt, imperceptiblement. Ses mains attachées dans son dos tâtonnèrent sa cheville, à la recherche de son canif.

**- C'est ça qu'tu cherches ?**

Tendant les bras vers lui, l'homme s'approcha avec un léger rictus sur le visage et lui présenta ses découvertes : ses deux couteaux, son flingue et son téléphone. Puis il balança les armes à plusieurs mètres derrière lui. De toute évidence, il n'en avait pas l'utilité. Cette attitude développait sensiblement l'angoisse ressentie par Sam. Malgré la répugnante odeur, il fixa son attention sur l'inconnu et l'identifia. Il ne portait plus de lunettes mais sa coupe de cheveux ne lui laissait aucun doute. C'était le mari de Lyann. Sous son nez était étalée une substance blanchâtre et brillante. Il avait dû emprunter à sa femme la crème au menthol employée par les médecins légistes pour combattre les émanations répugnantes des cadavres en décomposition. En conséquence, il avait moins de difficulté que Sam pour respirer et il pouvait poursuivre son monologue.

**- Vous et votre collègue, vous n'auriez jamais dû vous mêler de nos affaires. Vous en savez trop et je ne vous laisserai pas foutre notre vie en l'air. **

Sam essaya de se concentrer. L'odeur qui lui vrillait les narines et lui provoquait des hauts le cœur ne pouvait pas provenir de ce mec, aussi crade soit-il. Il pouvait distinguer une masse non loin d'eux, sensiblement différente des autres. Mais il n'arrivait pas à définir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce n'était pas assez régulier ni suffisamment haut pour être un engin et c'était trop difforme pour n'être qu'un simple tas de matériaux. Pour le moment, ça ne bougeait pas et c'était l'essentiel. Discuter semblait être la seule issue possible dans ces conditions. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à raisonner cet homme et pour cela il réfléchissait rapidement, espérant trouver des arguments tangibles. Il inspira doucement et longuement par la bouche pour essayer de détendre son diaphragme douloureux. Puis, avec une voix douce et ses yeux empreints de sincérité, il expliqua :

**- M. Logan nous n'avons aucune preuve de votre culpabilité dans cette affaire et …**

**- Ouais, c'est ça ! Vous me prenez pour un débile ? Vous croyez que j'ai pas vu le bordel que vous avez laissé dans mon grenier ... Je sais que vous avez compris pour le golem.**

Ca, c'était la meilleure ! La seule chose que ce crétin avait remarquée après le passage des deux frères, c'était les trois livres qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de replacer dans le désordre innommable des combles de sa maison. Atterré, le plus jeune des Winchester se reprit :

**- Mais qui pourrait nous croire ? … Un golem c'est une légende, même pour les plus croyants … On nous prendrait pour des fous … Vous voyez ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous.**

**- C'est vrai ! … **Avoua-t-il avec de légers mouvements de tête.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut soudain sur le visage de Sam.

- **… Je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance … Mais qu'en est-il de votre collègue ? J'aimerais que vous l'appeliez pour moi. Dîtes-lui de nous rejoindre … afin d'en discuter tranquillement.**

Et la lueur s'évanouit. Il était hors de question qu'il appelle son frère pour lui donner rendez-vous dans ce lieu de perdition. Même si Dean comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'un traquenard, il viendrait pour tenter de le sauver et ils y passeraient tous les deux.

Logan se plaça derrière lui, coupa les liens qui lui maintenaient les poignets et lui tendit le téléphone. Alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir rassuré, le prisonnier s'angoissa de plus belle : Pour être aussi serein, son geôlier avait sans aucun doute un atout dans sa manche. Il attrapa le téléphone tout en continuant sa plaidoirie.

**- Mon collègue ne vous trahira pas non plus, vous savez. Il tient trop à sa réputation.**

**- Appelez-le !** Lui intima l'homme d'un ton menaçant.

**- Non, ce serait inutile. Je vous assure …**

**- Très bien ! Vous l'aurez voulu ! **Grogna-t-il, agacé.Puis, il poursuivit pour lui-même.** Je trouverai un autre moyen de l'éliminer. Chaque chose en son temps … **

Sur ces mots, il saisit un des vieux papiers jaunis, pliés dans ses poches. Il l'ouvrit et commença à murmurer ce qui semblait bien être une incantation. Sam qui ne discernait pas exactement ce qu'il marmonnait, essaya de ne pas céder à la panique. Il commença à défaire les liens qui serraient ses chevilles et lui coupaient la circulation du sang. Il fallait empêcher ce mec de finir, même si pour ça il devait s'emparer de ses armes et le tuer. Il venait à peine de se libérer quand il entendit « _Shem _». Trop tard ! Logan replia le document, l'enfouit dans sa poche et amorça des mouvements de recul. Le silence pesant qui régnait à présent sur le chantier fut rapidement perturbé par des bruits de succion inquiétants. La révulsion due à l'odeur atteignit son apothéose. La masse informe non loin de lui commençait déjà à bouger.


	14. Chapter 14

Et non, ce n'est toujours pas le dernier chapitre. Et pour tout dire il est encore pire que le précédent … mais peut-être moins grave que le suivant ! J'ai des doutes : Est-il suffisamment angoissant et dégoûtant ?

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic.

Jubei/Kazuky et DeanW62, je compte sur vous pour anticiper la fin !

**Chapitre 13**

Sam assistait impuissant à la renaissance de la créature. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Il avait tout le loisir de contempler la matière première qui constituait ce nouveau monstre. Il réalisa, horrifié, la provenance de ces relents épouvantables et son estomac se manifesta de nouveau. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher des yeux cette abominable chose. Il se redressa pour assouvir sa curiosité morbide. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Le côté droit de cette chose était décharné à plusieurs endroits et suintait. La matière visqueuse ballottait mollement, dessinant des vaguelettes sur sa surface. A contrario, le flanc gauche était noir, carbonisé. Des petites pellicules calcinées s'envolaient de part et d'autre sous la légère brise qui gémissait sur le chantier. A son sommet se dressait l'équivalant de sa tête. Elle se composait d'un troisième corps, enroulé sur lui-même dans une position embryonnaire. Au centre de cet amalgame, le visage horrifique de la première victime ressortait difficilement. Sa peau s'étirait en arrière comme sous l'effet d'un lifting. Les points qui maintenaient les paupières avaient cédés. Les deux gros yeux exorbités se mirent soudainement à bouger. Ils s'animèrent comme habités pas une âme jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin leur cible. Ils se fixèrent sur Sam.

Logan se retourna avec une expression de dégoût sur la figure. Il fut lui aussi secoué de convulsions et s'éloigna de quelques pas supplémentaires avant de vomir à ses pieds. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet de la crème mentholée qui s'amenuisait, ou s'il anticipait la mort violente de l'agent qui venait de tomber à genoux, les yeux rivés sur son tortionnaire. Conscient du carnage qui allait avoir lieu, il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à entendre ça. Et dire qu'il allait devoir recommencer avec le collègue !

Les yeux écarquillés, le plus jeune des Winchester ne respirait que partiellement. L'odeur nauséabonde qui envahissait son oxygène ambiant et la terreur qui le submergeait ne lui permettaient pas de faire fonctionner ses poumons normalement. Malgré tout, il continuait de cogiter et un dilemme avait méchamment surgi. D'un côté, il refusait catégoriquement de mettre son aîné en danger et d'un autre il résistait difficilement à l'envie d'appuyer sur la touche « appel ». Il avait déjà sélectionné le nom de son frère dans la courte liste de contacts. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Rien ne pouvait détruire le golem. Et tuer son créateur n'empêcherait pas le monstre d'accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Mais il avait besoin de parler à Dean le temps qu'il en était encore capable. Il ne voulait pas périr en sachant que son aîné croirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours qu'il l'avait trahi, encore une fois. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir été un frère aussi pitoyable au cours de l'année écoulée. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point sa présence et le fait qu'il l'ait protégé toute sa vie étaient importants à ses yeux. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. A travers ses larmes, il vit l'immonde chose pointer sur lui la masse informe et dégoulinante qui lui servait de doigt. Sa respiration se fit encore plus haletante. Il expirait l'air contenu dans ses poumons et inspirait les effluves fétides des cadavres en décomposition. La nausée qui ne l'avait pas lâché s'accentuait au rythme de ses inhalations. Il refusait de se laisser aller à vomir. Il était persuadé que s'il commençait, il ne s'arrêterait qu'au moment où il aurait évacué tous les éléments vitaux de son corps.

Un énorme bruit de moteur se mit à rugir. Sam pensait être victime d'hallucinations car l'horrible créature devant lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais une pelleteuse énorme vint percuter le golem et l'entraîna sur plusieurs mètres. Avec des craquements effroyables, les os des corps putréfiés se brisèrent, traversant ce qui restait de chair à plusieurs endroits. L'énorme machine se stabilisa à moitié sur cet immense amas répugnant, devenu immobile.

Après avoir jeté un œil à son cadet qui essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, Dean sauta de l'engin et se dirigea droit sur Logan. Celui-ci s'était retourné au grondement du moteur, un air idiot sur le visage et les mains toujours plaquées sur les oreilles. A présent, il voyait cet homme au regard haineux se diriger vers lui et sa créature ne bougeait plus, emprisonnée sous cette machine infernale. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Ses bras quittèrent les côtés de sa tête et il les tendit devant lui en signe de défense.

Mais cela n'impressionna pas du tout l'aîné qui plaqua son colt calibre quarante cinq semi-automatique entre les deux yeux de l'enfoiré qui faisait souffrir son frangin.

**- T'as deux secondes pour faire piquer un roupillon à ta bestiole,** lui dit-il froidement en l'empoignant de la main gauche par le col de la chemise.

Logan sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses jambes. Tétanisé, il ne contrôlait plus son corps.

**- Un ! ….** Dean enfonça un peu plus le canon sur son front. **D …**

**- Attendez !** Hurla l'homme secoué par les tremblements. **Je peux rien faire ! J'vous l'jure ! Cette incantation est prévue pour que le golem s'endorme après avoir accompli sa mission.**

La masse cadavérique commença à bouger sous la pelleteuse. Sam se rapprocha tant bien que mal de son aîné.

**- Alors détruis-le ! **Commanda Dean en hurlant, exacerbé devant l'urgence de la situation.

**- J'peux pas** ! Brailla-t-il comme un dément. **Seul son créateur a ce pouvoir. Moi je n'ai fait que le réveiller.**

**- Et c'est qui son créateur ?**

La chose derrière eux s'agitait de plus en plus et essayait de se dégager de l'engin. L'impatience de l'aîné était à son paroxysme. Il resserra son emprise sur le col et appuya tellement fort son arme sur le front de Logan que sa tête bascula à plus de quarante-cinq degrés en arrière.

**- C'est Lyann ! C'est Lyann !** Réussit-il à beugler, terrorisé.

Ses hurlements furent couverts par un bruit métallique effroyable. La force surhumaine du golem lui avait permis de se libérer de sa prison. Ce faisant, il avait éjecté la pelleteuse, l'envoyant valser à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. L'engin retombait lourdement en direction des trois hommes.


	15. Chapter 15

Le voilà le dernier chapitre ! Bon alors, qui va s'en sortir ?

J'avais pensé à une autre fin : Le bas du corps de Sam est écrasé par la pelleteuse alors qu'il voulait sauver son frère. Il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. Une semaine plus tard, Dean convole en juste noce avec Lyann qui s'est débarrassée de son pouilleux de mari.

Si vous préférez cette fin, tapez 1 dans les reviews. Si vous préférez celle que vous allez lire, tapez 2 !!!

Oh ! Et puis pour la révélation de Dean, il faudra attendre l'épilogue … s'ils sont toujours vivants !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic. Bisous à tous ceux qui, en plus, me laissent des commentaires.

**Chapitre 14 **

Sam n'avait pas lâché des yeux le golem en train de se débattre sous l'immense pelleteuse. Au moment où il la vit se dégager et envoyer la machine dans les airs, il rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restaient et se rua sur son frère. Il bondit sur Dean, l'encerclant à la taille et le projetant le plus loin possible. Ils glissèrent encore quelques mètres sur la glaise humide. Le plaquage était digne d'un professionnel du rugby. Quant à l'essai, c'est la pelleteuse qui le transforma. Elle s'écrasa sur Logan qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le vacarme fut effroyable. Mais le pire, c'était l'image. Le corps s'était aplati sous le poids de l'engin et le sang avait giclé telle une éruption volcanique.

Les deux Winchester n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Le golem se rapprochait d'eux et l'air contenu dans les poumons de Sammy avait repris sa fuite dans l'atmosphère.

Le premier réflexe de Dean fut d'éloigner son petit frère de son bourreau. Il le tira mais, à bout de souffle, Sam ne pouvait mettre un pied devant l'autre. Alors son aîné entreprit de le porter. Malgré la distance qu'il avait établie, les râles de son cadet qui essayait désespérément de faire entrer de l'air à l'intérieur de son corps, s'intensifiaient. Le plus vieux des Winchester se résigna à poser son frangin au sol. Il allait affronter cette sale bestiole. Il évalua la situation. Les balles ? Inutiles. Les incantations ? Dans la poche de Logan, sous la pelleteuse. Un autre engin ? Le petit élévateur à côté de lui semblait ridicule. Il ne tiendrait pas trois secondes. Il avisa la cuve de butane à côté de la cabine de chantier à quelques dizaines de mètres. C'était une idée. Il visa et tira. La balle traversa le métal et l'étincelle embrasa le gaz qui explosa. Des éclats atteignirent le golem qui s'enflamma à son tour.

Allongé sur son frère pour le protéger de la déflagration, Dean s'aperçut horrifié que la créature poursuivait sa progression vers eux. Sam suffoquait littéralement. Il tira sur la chose léchée par les flammes dans un geste désespéré. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes. L'aîné pensait que cette pause était due aux impacts mais la réalité était tout autre. Il sentit une main s'agripper à la base de son jean. Il se tourna vers son petit frère. Ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues et sa bouche grande ouverte ne laissait pas entrer le moindre souffle. Signes que la fin était proche. Il s'agenouilla près de lui. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et sa respiration devint pratiquement inexistante.

**- Sammy ! Sammy me lâche pas ! T'as pas intérêt à m'abandonner ! T'as compris ? Pas encore, non !**

Malgré ses souffrances, celui-ci avait agrippé la chemise de son aîné. Ne pouvant prononcé un seul mot, il le fixait avec intensité en attendant la fin.

« _**Shem**_» Le temps s'arrêta. Même la brise qui n'arrivait pas à balayer les relents effroyables du tas de chair en décomposition, disparut. Les flammes se figèrent et leur crépitement cessa. Le calme avant la tempête. Aucun mouvement. Aucun bruit.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Une tornade venue de nulle part s'abattit sur le Golem entraînant son essence avec elle. Les particules d'eau scintillantes s'élevèrent dans l'atmosphère. Parmi elles, des monticules de sable et de glaise prenaient des allures de visages tordus de douleur, happés par les cieux. Les flammes incendièrent l'ensemble qui s'évanouit en une implosion silencieuse. Ce qui restait du monstre légendaire s'effondra sur lui-même laissant les trois cadavres se consumer doucement.

Sam prit une inspiration puissante permettant à l'air ambiant de réinvestir son corps. Il ne se souciait plus de l'odeur nauséabonde et essayait de reprendre une respiration normale ou tout du moins, plus régulière. Dean l'agrippa par sa veste et le serra dans ses bras au risque de l'étouffer à nouveau. Et Lyann tomba à genoux à la vue du paysage apocalyptique qui était exposé devant elle. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle était arrivée juste à temps pour voir la fin tragique de son mari. Choquée, elle avait assisté à la suite des événements, incapable de réagir. Ce n'est qu'en entendant cet homme hurler le nom de son frère suffoquant dans ses bras, qu'elle était sortie de sa torpeur et avait prononcé l'incantation.

***

**- On avait gagné … Les travaux étaient définitivement arrêtés … Quand on a réalisé que vous aviez tout découvert, mon mari a voulu faire disparaître les corps … je l'ai même aidé à les faire sortir de la morgue … et les documents qui auraient pu nous relier à ces meurtres … Il voulait les brûler … Il m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait de tout … Que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter … Mais je ne savais pas pour vous deux … Je vous le jure … maintenant il est mort … Je suis seule … Seule face à mes remords … Dieu m'a puni … J'ai ôté la vie à trois hommes … Il m'a enlevé celui que j'aimais …**

Lyann ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer. Entrecoupés de sanglots, ces propos n'étaient pas toujours cohérents. Devant la détresse de cette femme, Sam, à peu près rétabli, s'était agenouillé auprès d'elle. Il l'écoutait patiemment et tentait de trouver les mots qui pourraient la réconforter. Dean regardait la scène de loin. Il hésitait encore entre la gratitude et l'envie de meurtre. En intervenant, elle avait sauvé son frère mais si elle n'avait pas créé ce golem au départ, rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu. Sammy n'aurait pas souffert, il n'aurait pas été aussi proche de la mort. En y réfléchissant bien, la deuxième option paraissait la meilleure. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre la compassion de son cadet pour cette femme. Il l'écoutait la rassurer d'une voix charitable.

**- Non, vous n'êtes pas seule. Vous avez votre famille. Votre père, votre mère et votre sœur seront toujours là pour vous. Ils vous aiment et ils ne vous laisseront pas tomber. Vous verrez ! … C'est vrai que ce que vous avez fait est grave … Maintenant, vous devez vous ressaisir et réparer vos fautes. Mais croyez-moi, avec votre famille à vos côtés, tout est possible. **

La jeune femme regardait Sam pleine de gratitude. Avec tout ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute, cet homme blessé était là, agenouillé près d'elle, à faire son possible pour l'apaiser.

Dean avait finalement prit le parti de se rapprocher. Son frangin était décidément doté d'une sensibilité à toute épreuve et son petit discours sur l'importance de la famille ne lui avait pas échappé. Un léger pincement au cœur lui rappela avec quelle facilité il lui avait retiré sa confiance à l'hôtel. Cette erreur aurait pu être fatale à Sammy et il se promit d'être plus vigilent à l'avenir. Il appuya une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit frère et ajouta :

**- Il faudrait peut être qu'on pense à quitter les lieux.**

Après de nombreuses excuses et quelques remerciements, Lyann rejoignit sa voiture et partit retrouver ses parents.

Les deux Winchester aspergèrent la pelleteuse et surtout ce qui était en dessous avec de l'essence. Ils craquèrent une allumette et le monticule s'embrasa. Il ne devait plus rien rester des documents présents dans les poches de Logan et l'engin était difficilement déplaçable. Seule cette solution leur était apparue. Les autres corps continuaient de se consumer quand ils regagnèrent l'Impala. Tout en marchant, Sam mit les mains dans ses poches et regarda son frère :

**- Dean … euh … Tu sais, au motel … C'est Logan qui m'a assommé … je suis pas …**

**- Je sais. T'inquiète !** L'interrompit Dean, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Soulagé, le cadet libéra ses mains et redressa la tête. C'est à ce moment précis que Dean choisit de stopper net. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de s'expliquer.

**- Sammy … au sujet de ce qui s'est passé à l'hôtel… j'aurais pas dû …**

**- Je sais. T'inquiète !** L'imita son frangin avec le même sourire.

Reprenant leur progression vers la Chevrolet, le plus jeune des Winchester se permit une nouvelle question :

**- Dis. Comment t'es arrivé si vite ?**

**- Ca c'est une longue histoire Sammy.**

Arrivés près l'Impala, l'aîné s'installa au volant. Tout en commençant son récit, il cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet épineux de sa dernière chasse en solo.


	16. Chapter 16

Ca y est, c'est la fin ! Snif !

Je sais que je me répète mais vraiment un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fic et à tous ceux (ils se reconnaîtront j'en suis sûre) qui m'ont fait parvenir tous ces sympathiques messages.

Et plein de gros bisous à Jubei/Kazuki qui m'a écrit toutes ses reviews.

**Epilogue.**

L'affaire résolue, Dean n'avait d'autre choix que d'assumer sa décision. Il devait parler à Sammy de ce qui s'était passé lors de sa dernière chasse. Sur la route qui les ramenait chez Bobby, le silence régnait en maître dans l'habitacle de la Chevy 67. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil à son jeune frère qui faisait mine d'admirer le paysage à travers la vitre. Sam avait senti les regards et la tension qui émanaient de son aîné. Il commençait à s'inquiéter et se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire ou ne pas faire pour le contrarier à ce point. D'autre part, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait engager la conversion pour débloquer une situation qui pourrait très bien lui exploser en pleine figure. Il sut que le sujet allait être abordé à la seconde où il vit du coin de l'œil Dean se passer la main sur le visage.

**- Hé, Sammy ?**

La discussion ne commençait pas si mal en fin de compte. Il se tourna donc vers son interlocuteur au moment où celui-ci garait la voiture sur le bas côté.

**- Oui ?**

**- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. C'est important. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. Et après, je veux que tu me dises honnêtement ce que tu en penses. Ok ?**

**- D'accord.**

Ces quelques mots prononcés par son aîné et le ton solennel qu'il avait employé angoissèrent quelque peu Sam qui fronça les sourcils. Mais il se résolut à prendre son mal en patience et attendit que son frère poursuive.

**- Au cours de ma dernière chasse en solitaire, j'ai fait une rencontre plus que surprenante…**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Sam !**

**- Euh, oui ! Pardon, continue !**

**- Je faisais des recherches à l'hôtel quand les lumières se sont mises à vaciller …**

**- un démon ? T'as été attaqué par un démon ?**

**- Oui ! Non ! C'était bien un démon mais elle ne m'a pas attaqué ! Elle voulait me prévenir …**

**- Elle ? … Ruby, c'était Ruby ?**

Dean regarda intensément son petit frère qui le fatiguait toujours autant avec ses questions. Sam, quant à lui, fut refroidi par le regard réprobateur de son aîné. Il ferma la bouche et attendit la suite.

**- Je te rappelle que nous avons tué Ruby. Non ! Ce démon, on la connaît bien et j'aurais préféré ne plus jamais la revoir : C'était Meg !**

**- M… ?** Mais il s'interrompit avant d'éventuelles représailles.

**- Donc, je disais qu'elle était venue me prévenir de ne pas m'en prendre à ce cher Lucifer sous peine de vivre « l'Enfer sur terre ». Elle m'a informé que de nombreux démons étaient à mes trousses, qu'ils me surveillaient et qu'au moindre faux pas, ils me détruiraient.**

**- …**

Voyant que son petit frère essayait difficilement de digérer l'information, Dean poursuivit :

**- Elle ne m'a pas attaqué et comme tu peux le constater je vais bien. Il semblerait que notre pote Satan se soit attaché à nous deux et qu'il ait ordonné de nous foutre la paix … En tous cas, le temps qu'on ne perturbe pas trop ses plans !**

**- …**

**- Sammy ?**

**- … **

**- Alors tout à l'heure, tu étais incapable de la fermer et maintenant tu ne trouves plus rien à dire ?!?**

Devant le mutisme de son cadet, il soupira et ajouta :

**- Je sais. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. Et en plus, je n'étais pas totalement persuadé que tu sois vraiment prêt à l'entendre … Bref ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner et ça risque d'être dangereux pour toi alors…**

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, l'aîné voulait à tout prix faire réagir son petit frère. Ce qu'il réussit parfaitement car sa réponse fut explosive :

**- Quoi ? Tu as des centaines de démons à tes basques et tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi ! Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! Tu me gonfles à penser toujours à moi et jamais à toi. Ne crois surtout pas que je vais me tourner les pouces pendant que tu affronteras Lucifer et ses p'tits copains ! J'te rappelle qu'on est deux à lui avoir ouvert les portes et que c'est moi qui ai le plus à rattraper dans cette histoire ! Alors, je viens avec toi et on les combattra ensemble ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire et quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus !**

Durant toute cette tirade, il avait fixé les yeux de Dean pour donner plus de poids à ses propos. Maintenant qu'il en avait terminé, il s'appuya brusquement contre le dossier, assis droit comme un « i », les bras croisés sur la poitrine tout en scrutant l'horizon loin devant lui.

**- Ok !** Lui répondit Dean avec un sourire mal dissimulé : Finalement, Sammy ne l'avait pas aussi mal pris qu'il le pensait. Et ils reprirent la route.


End file.
